Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an interposer and a semiconductor package.
Description of Related Art
The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. During the growth, size or geometry of the semiconductor devices has greatly decreased. The industry has recently been developing technology to enable vertical integration of semiconductor device, known generally as 2.5-dimensional (2.5D) packaging technology, for minimizing size of the semiconductor devices.
In the 2.5D packaging technology, TSV interposers are usually used for connecting electronic components to form semiconductor packages and are beneficial in minimizing the size of the semiconductor packages. However, methods for fabricating the TSV interposers are usually complex; thereby, the TSV interposers are costly. Accordingly, a novel interposer and a novel semiconductor package are both required.